Anochecer II
by Lily Boom
Summary: Continuación de 'Anochecer'. Casi 2 años después del capítulo 23 de Amanecer, Seth ha rehecho su vida, tiene un trabajo a media jornada, vive solo no muy lejos de la reserva y visita a su madre todos los fines de semana. Sin embargo, todo puede cambiar...
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO: CANCIÓN.**

"_Se me olvidó otra vez_" **de Juan Gabriel**

Probablemente ya  
De mí te te has olvidado  
Y sin embargo yo  
Te seguiré esperando.

No me he querido ir  
Para ver si algún día  
Que tú quieras volver  
Me encuentres todavía.

Por eso aún estoy  
En el lugar de siempre  
En la misma ciudad  
Y con la misma gente.

Para que tú al volver  
No encuentres nada extraño  
Y sea como ayer  
Y nunca más dejarnos.

Probablemente estoy  
Pidiendo demasiado  
Se me olvidaba que  
Ya habíamos terminado.

Que nunca volverás  
Que nunca me quisiste  
Se me olvidó otra vez  
Que sólo yo te quise.

Por eso aún estoy  
En el lugar de siempre  
En la misma ciudad  
Y con la misma gente.

Para que tú al volver  
No encuentres nada extraño  
Y sea como ayer  
Y nunca más dejarnos.

Probablemente estoy  
Pidiendo demasiado  
Se me olvidaba  
Que habíamos terminado.

Que nunca volverás  
Que nunca me quisiste  
Se me olvidó otra vez  
Que sólo yo te quise.

Se me olvidó otra vez  
Que sólo yo te quise  
Se me olvidó otra vez.

Se me olvidó otra vez  
Que sólo yo te quise

Se me olvidó otra vez  
Se me olvidó otra vez  
Que sólo yo te quise

Se me olvidó otra vez.

Que nunca volverás  
Que nunca me quisiste  
Se me olvidaba  
Que ya habíamos terminado.

Que nunca volverás  
Que nunca me quisiste  
Se me olvidó otra vez  
Que sólo yo te quise.

"_Oh oh oh Sexy Vampire_" **de Fright Ranger**

I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: REGRESO.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Mamá ¿hay cartas?" Le pregunto a mi madre tan pronto paso por la puerta de casa.

"Encima de la mesa del salón." Me contesta.

"Vaya, chico. ¿Es eso un nuevo saludo entre la gente de tu edad?" Me pregunta Charlie.

"Lo siento Charlie." Le digo haciéndome con el fajo de papeles del correo. "No sabía que estabas aquí."

"No, si se ve." Me dice. "Vienes los fines de semana solo y veo que no saludas como debes."

"Siempre igual, primero las cartas y luego el resto de cosas." Contesta mi madre volviendo con la cafetera, lo que me hace reparar que hay unas tazas en la mesa. "No sé qué espera con tanta impaciencia, pero me temo que no esté ahí."

"¿Otra vez buscando las misteriosas cartas secretas?" Me dice Billie sonriendo.

"Sí, pero otra vez que no hay nada." Afirmo cuando no veo ninguna carta para mí.

Hace ya casi dos años desde que tuve que irme de Italia y dejar a Gabri con los Cullen. Según Jacob, que ahora vive con los Cullen de nuevo pero en Seattle, Edward regresó hace cosa de un año, con Emmet y Carlisle, Jasper y Alice se quedaron allí, sin embargo, estuve recibiendo noticias hasta hará cosa de un trimestre. No será gran cosa, pero eran noticias casi semanales y me hacían ilusión; cartas breves y un poco impersonales pero que me hacían feliz.

Ahora hacía ya una temporada que me había ido a vivir a una cabaña independiente a media hora de Forks y a cosa de una hora de la reserva, como estábamos en época de paz, no hacía falta que estuviese en la reserva, así que ahora vivía solo, como Leah solo que Leah estaba más lejos aún, había puesto tierra de por medio y creo que le había ido de maravilla.

"Por cierto, Seth." Me dijo Charlie. "Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir." Me dijo sacando un sobre de la policía con la multa que me habían debido de cascar un radar cuando hice el viajecito nocturno la semana pasada hasta Seattle, en moto y a toda velocidad. "A 200 km por hora, por una carretera nacional y a las tantas de la madrugada."

"Tuve la necesidad de correr un poco." Le dije.

"Pues la próxima vez vete con la velocidad establecida." Me dijo. "Y espero que me pagues esta multa, tuve que decir que un conocido tuyo había tenido un accidente y tú ibas a todo correr porque estabas preocupado. Así que se te ha quedado en la mitad pero aún así sigue siendo una multa."

"Gracias, te juro que te lo pagaré en cuanto pueda." Le dije.

"Tú concéntrate en acabar ese módulo y ya hablaremos." Me dijo. "Además, qué diría la agente Lee si se enterase que has estado utilizando sus regalos para hacer el gamberro y que de lo que te enseñó solo te ha entrado en la cabeza cómo manejar la moto pero has pasado casi del todo de las normas de circulación."

"Por favor, no se lo digas a mi madre." Le dije.

"Esta vez te libras." Me dijo. "No quiero preocupar a tu madre con esto, pero como te vuelvan a pillar en una de esas no habrá quien te salve de eso. Y a ver si nos vigilamos… que llevas 3 multas en lo que llevamos de trimestre, se te ha llevado la moto la grúa otras 4 en lo que llevamos de año y te he pillado en peleas otras tantas."

"¿Lo siento?" Le dije.

"Chaval… a la gente le viene bien viajar, pero a ti, desde que viniste de ese viaje no sé qué te pasa que no das pie con bolo." Me dijo. "Y con vuestro secreto, las peleas son peligrosas."

Mi secreto, nuestro secreto, el de la manada; Charlie se había enterado de todo el meollo hacía ya unos años, cuando la guerra contra los Vulturis por Nessy.

"No sé ni por qué te doy esto." Me dijo pasándome un pequeño paquete que se sacó del almohadón de un costado del sofá. "No te lo mereces."

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté.

"Nos llegó a la comisaría, pero me temo que es para ti." Afirmó. "Lo hemos registrado, por si acaso era un paquete bomba, pero no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso, al menos en el campo que nos atañe, sin embargo… debo decir que sí encontré pruebas sospechosas como amigo de tu madre." Afirmó mientras yo rajaba el precinto policial que le habían puesto para cerrarlo de nuevo y abría las tapas para descubrir dentro un buen taco de postales, fotos y una especie de cuenco de barro artesanal a juego con unas jarras y tazas también en cerámica y lo que parecían unas sábanas. "¿Se puede saber quién te manda sábanas?"

"Nada, es que le conté a unos amigos del viaje que me había emancipado y me mandan este regalo para la casa." Afirmé.

"Sí, bordado con tu nombre." Afirmó él. "Y yo he sido joven antes que tú, sé lo que significa eso…"

"Te juro que no es nada de eso." Le dije poniéndome colorado. "Seguro que ella pensaba que esto me ayudaría, no creo que tenga nada que ver con…"

"Tranquilo." Me dijo riéndose. "Eres increíble, basta un poco de presión para que te pongas nervioso."

Muy gracioso, Charlie…

"No, ahora en serio. ¿Qué tal con las chicas?" Me dijo. "¿Ya hay una novia?"

"Lo siento Charlie." Le dije. "Pero no hay novia."

"Pues qué lástima, chico. Yo a tu edad ya tenía una." Me dijo divertido. "Y le había echado el ojo a unas cuantas, sobre todo a las animadoras."

"Aquí no tenemos animadoras." Afirmé. "Aunque le he echado el ojo a algunas chicas." Mentí intentando sonreír.

"Bien, eso está bien." Me dijo feliz por fin. "Tu madre estaba un poco preocupada, dice que desde que volviste no pareces el mismo, como si alguien te hubiese roto el corazón o algo. Se alegrará saber que no es así."

Bendita mi madre, adivinaba todo sin que le dijesen nada. Me habían roto el corazón, sobre todo cuando me enteré que el tipo al que rescató en Venecia no era un cualquiera, era alguien bastante cercano a ella.

Primero había sentido algo raro, luego celos y luego, por último el bajón en el que aún estaba pensando que me había alejado de ella de nuevo y por lo que parecía por última vez. Y de ahí, al poco tiempo, Forks y la reserva se comenzaron a hacer insoportables porque me recordaban a ella. Incluso ver el coche de Charlie era motivo de que me doliese el pecho, aún esperaba cuando lo veía entrar en casa y verla sentada en el sofá.

Nunca ocurría eso.

"Bueno, pues ahora que lo hemos aclarado… ¿qué tal si te tomas un café?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Ahora, primero voy a ver si pongo una lavadora." Le dije.

"Vaya, qué chico tan listo, sabe hasta poner lavadoras." Me dijo bromeando.

"Claro que no sé, pero aún sé meter la ropa sucia en la lavadora." Afirmé.

"Seth me trae la ropa el fin de semana y la lavo, el domingo cuando se vuelve a ir se lleva comida congelada y la ropa limpia y planchada." Le dijo mi madre.

"Así da gusto independizarse." Me había dicho Charlie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Esa misma noche, no hacía ni dos horas que mi madre se había dormido cuando oí un motor pasando cerca de casa.

Supuse que Embry habría llegado ya de su cita con una de las chicas y que querría pasarse a restregármelo por las narices, sin embargo, no fue él quien llamó a la ventana.

"Seeeth…" Oí que me llamaban en voz baja. "Seeeeth…"

Sí, no me había equivocado; me levanté con cuidado de la cama y fui a la ventana para asomarme y ver a Quil haciéndome gestos.

Bajé de un salto al suelo.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?" Le dije.

"Lo siento, pero creo que esto te gustará más." Me dijo. "Es… hay alguien en problemas, creemos que tú querrás echar una mano."

"A mí dejarme tranquilo." Afirmé. "Me desvinculé de la reserva, lo que pase aquí, mientras no afecte a mi madre, no me importa."

"¿Solo a tu madre?" Me dijo.

"Leah no está aquí." Afirmé.

"Acompáñame." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Me dijo.

"No." Me negué.

"Seth, esto no es un juego." Me dijo. "Por favor, acompáñame."

"Te he dicho que lo que pase aquí es asunto de Sam y vuestro." Le dije.

"Esto no es de la reserva." Me dijo serio. "No tiene nada que ver con la reserva y está fuera de los antiguos límites."

De pronto tuve una premonición, no como las de Alice, sino… bueno, como un sentimiento de que debía seguirle.

"Está bien." Le dije. "Vamos."

Quil asintió y volvió a montar en su moto, entonces yo fui a coger mi moto y el casco, el mismo casco y moto que una vez Gabri me regaló. Entonces, me puse a seguir a Quil, hasta que se salió del camino y fuimos monte a través un rato hasta el mismísimo límite antiguo entre la región de los Cullen y la nuestra que fue donde Quil paró y vi que habían ido también un par de lobos negros y Embry en su forma de lobo que se les cruzó cuando vinieron hacia Quil y mí.

"Kobu, Nath." Llamó entonces una voz más saliendo de la nada mientras veíamos una sombra apareciendo entre unas sombras de los árboles, sobre una piedra que se alzaba ante nosotros. "Disculpad las molestias, nosotros no… ¡arg!"

"¿Está bien?" Le preguntó Quil mientras los dos lobos emitían unos sonidos lastimeros hacia el hombre.

"Lo siento, me temo que estamos un poco débiles; gracias por preguntar." Dijo la sombra incorporándose y dejándome ver la cara.

"¡Tú!" Le dije viendo al chico moreno que hacía un par de años casi había tenído en brazos y había asegurado en el asiento trasero de aquel Ferrari rojo para evitar que se golpease por estar inconsciente y medio muerto, el llamado 'cadaver'.

"Seth, escucha, por favor." Me dijo Quil.

"¡Y una mierda!" Afirmé. "¡No pienso dejar que un tío así…!"

"Seth…" Susurró entonces una voz suave. "Seth… ayuda…"

"Gabrielle, no deberías estar aquí." Le dijo el chico.

"Por… favor…" Dijo ella. "Yo me… ocupo…"

"¡Gabri!" La llamé. "¡¿Eres tú?!" Le pregunté dando dos pasos adelante. "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"Estoy aquí." Dijo ella con una voz muy suave haciéndome reparar que había alguien más allí con una capa junto al chico, justo a unos 5 metros a su derecha.

"Gabri, no deberías…" Le dijo el chico cogiéndole del brazo con un cariño que nunca había visto.

"Seth, necesitamos…" Me dijo antes de que le fallase la voz. "No podemos…"

Tuvo suerte de que el chico le hubiese dado la mano, pareció como si tropezase con una piedra invisible y entonces se cayese al suelo, y al estar sujeta, él la sujetó.

"¡Gabri!" Grité.

"Ayuda…" Murmuró en brazos del tío. "No podemos… volver… tenemos que…"

"Seth, hemos tenido que irnos de Italia." Me dijo el chico. "No podemos confiar en nadie, necesitamos un sitio para escondernos. Gabri dijo que confiásemos en ti."

"¿Por qué ibas tú a confiar en mí?" Me dijo. "¿Por qué cuando ellos dos tampoco confían en nosotros tú sí lo haces?"

"Porque ella confía en ti ciegamente." Me dijo tocándole la frente. "Y yo confío en ella ciegamente, lo que hace que por tanto, también en ti."

Confianza ciega, en el caso de que ella hacia mí me hacía sentir en la cima del mundo, pero en lo que atañía de él a ella…

"Seth, necesitamos escondernos, vosotros sois los únicos en los que podemos confiar." Me dijo el hombre. "Por favor, necesitamos refugio."

"¿Quién más sabe que estáis aquí?" Le dije.

"Nadie más." Me dijo. "Es… muchos han muerto, los que quedamos nos hemos… dispersado."

"Pero Kobu y Nathan están aquí." Le dije.

"Ellos nunca abandonarían a Gabrielle." Me dijo. "Para nosotros, ella es lo más importante ahora. Necesitamos llevarla a algún sitio seguro para que se recupere."

"Les he explicado que no podrían entrar en nuestros terrenos." Me dijo Quil interviniendo por primera vez en todo el rato. "Pero me pidieron que te localizase."

"Tengo una cabaña alquilada." Les dije. "Pero qué casualidad vivo solo y no tengo vecinos a menos de un minuto andando. A nadie le sorprendería que me hiciese con un perro de compañía, eso sí, tendría que sacarlo de vez en cuando, y como los dos se parecen bastante a no ser que sepas que hay dos, podrían turnarse para salir uno conmigo y el otro quedarse con vosotros cuidándoos por si alguien se acercase. Eso sí, a cambio, quiero que juguéis con mis normas."

"Está bien." Afirmó en menos de dos segundos. "Haremos lo que digas."

"¿Todo?" Dije un poco sorprendido.

"Sí, todo." Afirmó asintiendo suavemente. "Confiamos en ti, sabemos que no actuarás inconscientemente."

"Seth, qué haces." Me dijo Quil. "Es… quiero decir… a la agente Lee es normal que quieras protegerla, al fin y al cabo estás imprentado de ella, pero al resto…"

"Gabri venía en un paquete de varios." Afirmé. "Lo he asumido, así que... mi casa es la vuestra."

"Es viernes." Me dijo Quil. "Tu madre…"

"Les dejaré en casa ahora y volveré a la de mi familia." Afirmé tras pensarlo un momento para buscar la manera. "Mañana por la mañana mismo le diré que me ha surgido un problema y…"

"No." Me dijo el hombre suavemente y sacudiendo la cabeza con suavidad. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer, nosotros no nos moveremos de donde nos dejes."

"Gabri tiene mala pinta, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer." Afirmé.

"Estoy seguro que Gabri no querría que hicieses nada que se saliese de tu rutina ni que te alejase de los tuyos." Afirmó.

"Debería haberlo pensado antes." Afirmé molesto con él. "Cuando me echó de la casa en Italia."

Entonces él la miró y luego a mí.

"¿Qué?" Le dije.

"No te ofendas." Me dijo como si me lo hubiese dicho un amigo. "Pero es que es la primera vez que uno de los de tu tipo le importa tanto como para molestarse en alejarle de ella. Solo me preguntaba por qué eres tan importante."

¿Importante?. ¡¿Importante?!. ¡¿IMPORTANTE?!

¡Él no tenía ni idea de lo que era importante y lo que no!

"No digas tonterías." Afirmé. "Yo no soy importante para ella; ella no lo ve así, eso seguro. Y ahora, si puedes correr sígueme, te llevaré a mi casa."

"Seth, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?" Me dijo Quil mientras Embry no perdía de vista a los otros dos lobos.

"No, pero si Gabri está mal no puedo hacer otra cosa y lo sabes." Le dije mirándole aún enfadado con aquel tío.

Quil solo asintió.

"Entonces vuelve a casa." Me dijo. "Embry y yo les llevaremos."

"_¿Quieres que matemos al moreno?_" Me preguntó Embry divertido.

"No creo que sea necesario." Le dije. "Parecen estar en son de paz. Está bien, Quil y Embry os llevarán. Yo iré mañana mismo."

"Deberías actuar como si no pasase nada." Me dijo el moreno cuando uno de los lobos gruñó algo como hablándole y él asintió. "Nos buscan, así que no es recomendable que hagas nada fuera de lo común."

"No lo hago por ti." Le dije.

"Lo sé." Afirmó.

Ya, seguro que le habían dicho la verdad, unos tíos que no tenían ni idea de nada.

"Aunque no te lo creas tengo una idea bastante precisa de todo." Afirmó.

"¿Y según tú qué es lo que sabes?" Le dije un poco picado.

"Gabri te tiene un especial cariño, por algún motivo pareces caerle bien, cosa nunca antes vista porque no tiene demasiado aprecio a los de tu especie." Afirmó. "Aunque me alegro. El odio nunca es bueno."

"Dijo el santo." Se me escapó.

"No soy un santo, pero digamos que no me gustan las guerras tampoco." Me dijo. "He estado en varias, son sinsentidos y solo sirven para perder cosas valiosas."

"Pues si no te he entendido mal, vosotros habéis venido aquí huyendo de una." Le dije orgulloso de estar ahora un paso por delante suyo. "Estáis para el arrastre y habéis tenido que huir de Italia. Nada más comenzar me dijiste que necesitabais esconderos de algo o alguien."

"Yo nunca quise que esta guerra empezase." Me dijo oscureciéndosele los ojos mientras sujetaba mejor a Gabri en sus brazos y uno de los lobos iba junto a él para darle en el costado con el hocico y ofrecerle el lomo. "Gabri no debería haberme cogido, cayó de lleno en la trampa, aunque se tragaran su señuelo con aquel tipo al que cambió la apariencia."

"Ya me daréis más detalles cuando estemos a seguro." Les dije. "Ahora será mejor que vayamos a mi cabaña, Gabri no tiene buena pinta, y…¿eso es sangre?" Dije preocupado cuando vi un charquito no más grande que una moneda comenzando a formarse bajo ellos donde la cintura de Gabri estaba.

Sí, era sangre, apestaba a sangre de vampiro que tiraba para atrás, como ellos.

"Guíanos." Me dijo el hombre.

"¿Cómo me seguiréis si no vais en vehículo?" Les dije.

"Kobu y Nath dicen que te seguirán corriendo, y yo también." Me dijo con suavidad asintiendo con la cabeza en un gesto suave y fluído.

"Iremos con vosotros." Afirmó Quil desprendiéndose de la ropa y pasándome los pantalones con la boca una vez trasformado.

"¿Qué te resulta tan curioso?" Le dije viéndo cómo no apartaba los ojos con curiosidad de Quil.

"Nada, pensé que solo os transformábais con la luna." Me dijo.

"Tus amigos de ahí tampoco lo hacen." Afirmé.

"Ellos no son 'hijos de la luna', son de nuestra casta." Afirmó él. "Cuando se trasforman no necesitan desvestirse como vosotros."

"¿Por qué todos lo reducís a licántropos o vampiros?" Le dije para darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "¡¿Cómo que ellos son vampiros?!"

"Sí." Afirmó. "Con habilidades especiales. ¿No lo sabíais?"

"¿Su habilidad especial es que pueden trasformase en lobos?" Dije confuso expresando el cúmulo de pensamientos de Quil, Embry y míos propios mientras arrancaba la moto y se calaba de la impresión.

"Sí." Asintió suavemente. "No es por meter prisa, pero nos gustaría poder escondernos cuanto antes."

"Desde luego, por aquí." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

"Aquí es, pasad." Les dijo Seth al tipo moreno y los dos lobos. "Poneros cómodos."

Aquellos nos daban un poco de mala espina, sobre todo desde que nos enteramos que estaban allí para ocultarse. Supongo que había sido lógico que hasta Seth llegase a la conclusión de que huían de una guerra viendo cómo estaban todos de heridos y sobre todo, después de que Gabri se desmayase y comenzásemos a ver sangre goteándole por el brazo, a la luz del hecho que necesitaban esconderse hasta que se curasen y sabiendo como sabían Jacob y él toda la verdad o desde luego más verdad que lo que sabíamos nosotros sobre esa gente.

"¿Podríamos usar el baño?" Le preguntó el hombre mientras los lobos corrían como locos por dentro saltando sofás y todo.

"Sí, claro, está ahí." Le dijo señalando al fondo del pasillo mientras los lobos entraban uno tras otro a la cocina por lo que Embry y yo les seguimos. "¡Eh, fuera de la cocina!"

"Buscan hielo." Le dijo el moreno sonando como que iba camino al baño.

"Pues que lo pidan, no tenemos." Les dijo entrando en la cocina y apartándoles del frigorífico donde se habían apoyado para llegar al congelador que tenían abierto.

Le gruñeron y hasta le mordieron por lo que nosotros les mordimos a ellos y comenzamos a discutir hasta que Seth nos dio unas patadas a todos en los culos.

"Seth, necesitamos hielo." Le dijo el hombre con la agente Lee en brazos. "Necesitamos mantener su cuerpo a una temperatura muy baja mientras le intervengo."

"¿Intervenirla?" Dije. "¿Se puede intervenir a un vampiro?"

"Como a cualquier ser vivo." Afirmó el moreno. "Tiene unas heridas bastante feas y complicadas. No tenemos material especial pero a ella no le importa, afirma que con un cuchillo y alcohol de beber sobra."

"¿A ella no le importa?" Dijo Embry levantando una ceja. "¿No se supone que está K.O.?"

"Es una cosa muy rara." Afirmó. "Por cierto, igual aparece un lobo con cicatrices y…"

"¿Lucifer?" Dijimos los tres a la vez.

"No jodas que el chucho feo va a venir también." Dijo Embry.

"No debería, pero intenta separarle de su jefa alfa." Nos dijo. "Hielo."

"Como no lo mangues a alguien ya nos dirás." Le dije.

Entonces uno de los dos lobos hizo unos sonidos y el hombre miró al baño y luego asintió suavemente.

"Está bien, ve." Le dijo. "Pero ten cuidado, que no te pillen."

"¿Qué no le pillen?" Dijo Seth.

"Va a buscarnos hielo. Los dos." Afirmó cuando vimos a los dos lobos saliendo uno tras del otro. "Pero tranquilo, Seth; no llamarán la atención. Dicen que si hace falta lo compran."

"Seth, igual debería quedarme aquí hasta que vengas…" Le dijo Embry adelantándoseme.

"No hace falta." Dijo Seth. "Digamos que voy a confiar en ellos. Lo que no sé dónde vamos a dormir todos, esto tiene solo dos cuartos y el sótano parece Parque Jurásico, está lleno de porquería."

"Nosotros no dormimos." Le dijo el moreno. "Estaremos a oscuras y en silencio mientras tú duermes."

"Oh, eso nos deja mucho más tranquilos…" Le dijo Embry con ironía. "Cuatro vampiros que no pueden cazar, despiertos cuando nuestro amigo que es aún medio-humano está con la guardia por los suelos porque está dormido."

"Tenemos alimento." Dijo el hombre. "Y como ya he dicho, sois amigos de Gabrielle; los amigos de Gabri son amigos míos."

Justo entonces oímos abrirse la puerta y entraron los lobos tirando de unos sacos con hielos dentro con toda la pinta de venir de una nevera de la gasolinera entre las mandíbulas.

"¿Para qué traéis todos esos hielos?" Dije.

"Para rellenar la bañera." Dijo el chico. "Tengo que mantener a Gabri a varios grados por debajo de lo normal. El proceso va a ser lento."

"Vendré mañana mismo." Les dijo Seth. "Ya me encargaré de traer más hielo."


	3. Chapter 2 y 3

**CAPITULO 2-3: LA CASA DE GABRI EN FORKS.**

((Por razones de que la página empieza a contar como capítulo 1 al prólogo, este capítulo aparecera como capítulo 2 y 3 para que a partir del 4 ya aparezcan con el nombre bien. Disculpad las molestias. Gracias.))

((Oh, y perdón también por la tardanza, estoy estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad y me lo estoy tomando esto con un poco de calma a ver si apruebo.))

(Voz de Seth)

"¡¿Cómo que te tienes que ir?!" Me había dicho mi madre cuando se lo dije nada más desayunar. "¡¿A dónde tienes que ir?!"

"Tengo que volver a casa, me han llamado los vecinos diciendo que ayer oyeron ruidos en la casa." Le había dicho yo como excusa. "Quiero comprobar que no han entrado a robar, aunque no es que tenga nada de valor, claro."

Me había costado un poco convencerla, pero ahora estaba yendo a casa en moto, a una velocidad considerable pero dentro de los límites de circulación 'sin multa'.

Estando a una hora, me costó casi 50 minutos llegar a casa al límite de la velocidad permitida; y cuando llegué, noté que me miraban desde la casa.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré cara a cara con los dos perros que estaban ante la puerta como si fuesen un par de perros caseros.

"Ya he vuelto." Les dije. "¿Y vuestra ama?"

Como respuesta, miraron al cuarto de baño y allí fui a donde fui con un saco de hielo que había comprado en una gasolinera cerca de casa. Aunque estaba en mi casa, primero llamé a la puerta, por si acaso Gabri estaba despierta. No lo estaba.

"Seth." Me llamó el otro mientras le mantenía la mano cogida entre las suyas. "¿No deberías estar en casa de tus padres?"

"Le he dicho a mi madre que los vecinos me dijeron que anoche hubo ruidos aquí, así que me he venido antes para comprobar que no hubiesen entrado ladrones."

"Pero fuiste tú quien nos dejó entrar." Me dijo.

"Ya lo sé, pero ella no." Le contesté sentándome en la bañera también para ver a Gabri que parecía inconsciente entre cubitos de hielo vestida con un bañador. "¿Qué le pasas, está…?"

"No." Negó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. "Está débil. Le he inyectado un poco de sangre, pero creo que no ha sido suficiente."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Le dije.

"Necesitaríamos más dosis de sangre y también un médico." Me dijo. "Ella es la médico, yo solo sé primeros auxilios."

"Pues llamaré a algún médico." Afirmé levantándome para buscar la guía telefónica. "Buscaré al mejor de la ciudad y le diré…"

"Ningún médico podrá atenderla." Me dijo suavemente. "No tenemos pulso cuando estamos inconscientes, somos fríos y pálidos como cadáveres. Dirán que está muerta y pensarán que eres un loco asesino o algo."

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, alguien debe poder saber qué…"

Un momento, Carlisle era médico, y también era vampiro. Sus hijos y hasta él mismo habían estado en Italia con ellos si mis noticias no eran incorrectas. Apostaría que él podría…

"¿Y Carlisle?" Le dije. "Él podría…"

"Vamos a dejar a los Cullen al margen." Me dijo. "Ya han corrido demasiados riesgos por nosotros. También les buscarán a ellos."

"Es el único médico que conocemos por aquí que…" Le dije.

"Y agradecemos tu interés, pero todos desearíamos dejar a los Cullen al margen, ya ha corrido demasiados riesgos por nuestra culpa."

"No podemos dejar a Gabri así." Les dije. "Tiene que verla algún médico."

"Lo único que aceptaría ocuparse de ella sería un forense, y no creo que el resultado de su trabajo fuese muy agradable." Me dijo. "Un médico normal la declarará muerta en cuanto le tome el pulso y no se lo encuentre, y entonces pensará que eres un loco, un asesino o algo."

"Me importa más que Gabri se recupere." Afirmé.

"Y lo hará, pero necesitamos a alguien que sepa medicina en los de nuestra especie." Me contestó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Habéis comido algo?" Pregunté desde la cocina donde había ido a pensar y donde llevaba ya como dos horas pensando sin poder encontrar nada válido.

"No hemos salido de aquí." Me dijo el chico del baño.

"Vale, podéis salir, pero que no os vean." Les dije a los lobos. "De noche mejor que de día y…"

"Nada de cazar en vuestros terrenos, lo sabemos." Me dijo uno de ellos, Kobu, destransformándose. "Igual deberíamos irnos a nuestra antigua casa."

"¿Qué antigua casa?" Les dije.

"Donde vivíamos cuando estuvimos aquí hace unos años." Afirmó. "Allí no llamaríamos la atención."

"¿Dónde está?" Les dije. "Yo tengo que ir al trabajo todos los días de lunes a jueves y tengo que ir a clases de un módulo de formación profesional en el instituto de Forks."

"Está muy cerca de Forks." Me dijo Kobu. "Es más espaciosa que esto y allí sería más fácil conseguir material médico para controlarle las cosas a Gabri."

"¿Y por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?" Dije yo.

No me apetecía nada irme a ningún lado con ellos, menos aún compartir casa que no era mía, pero en el momento que habían dicho que conseguirían material médico para Gabri todo lo que pudiese pensar se disiparon y solo quedaba una flecha luminosa hacia delante.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Nathan)

"Y… bienvenido a la casa de Gabri." Le dije a Seth abriendo la puerta con la llave del llavero y dándosela.

"¡Me pido el cuarto norte!" Dijo mi hermano saliendo corriendo.

"¡Kobu, no se te ocurra poner un pie en su cuarto o te volverá a clavar algo cuando se despierte!" Le avisé. "Por aquí." Le dije al chaval-licántropo llevándole al salón cuando subimos las escaleras. "No es gran cosa, pero servía para el trabajo que tuvimos y como a Gabri le gustó este sitio dijo que la cogía como segunda villa de vacaciones."

"¿Y dónde está la primera?" Me dijo él.

"En San Gimignano, Italia." Le contestó Ra. "La casa de su familia, dice que no le gusta demasiado porque está demasiado cerca de gente que no tiene mucho cariño, así que su verdadera casa dice que está en las High-Lands, un sitio perfecto para nosotros."

"¿Perfecto para vosotros?" Le dijo el chico con un ápice de enfado en la voz.

"Sí." Asintió Rafael tumbando a Gabri en el único sofá de la casa que no había sido destrozado en nuestros juegos. "Está alejado de la civilización, hay caza abundante cerca, caza animal en nuestros terrenos… y está totalmente equipada para cualquier cosa."

"Lucifer proviene de sus montañas." Le dije mientras iba a intentar abrir un grifo de agua para comprobar que estaba cortada. "Voy a ocuparme de los controles. Están apagados todos."

Como respuesta Rafael asintió con suavidad.

"¡Kobu!" Le llamé. "¡Haz el favor de dejarte de tonterías y ven a ayudarme con el cuadro de agua y luces!"

"¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder descansar un poco?!" Me gritó yendo al descansillo de las escaleras.

"Kobu." Le dijo Rafael suavemente. "Por favor, está descansando."

"Perdón Gabri." Se disculpó mi hermano.

La verdad es que nunca había oído a Rafael II levantar la voz en todo el tiempo que hacía que le conocíamos, que no era poco. Su voz era suave y melódica, era el tipo de hombre que tiene modales suaves pero a la vez respetas y se hace respetar, eso sí, nunca usando la fuerza.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía ver por qué habían cogido a ese hombre como presa en vez de intentar hacerlo con Gabri, aparte de porque les interesaba los servicios de ella y no de él, para reducirla a ella con toda la colección de talentos que tenía necesitarían un montón de unidades, para reducir a Rafael hacían falta menos unidades, lo que no quería decir que no supiese pelear, dudo que le hubiesen dejado tan marcado por no pelear y creo que en el intento cayeron unos cuantos.

"¿No te parece que se lo están tomando con demasiado buen humor?" Me dijo Kobu.

"Supongo que sí." Afirmé. "Pero creo que los licántropos 'trasformistas' no son estúpidos precisamente."

"Debe saber ya que tiene la batalla perdida." Me dijo mi hermano.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le dije. "Quiero decir… Gabri confió en él; confía ciegamente en él, no creo que sea precisamente porque sabe la ventaja que tiene sobre él."

"Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo del chaval." Me dijo Kobu mientras arreglábamos los cuadros.

"Vamos, sabes que Gabri estaba demasiado preocupada porque le habían engañado y también estaba cegada por rescatar a Ra." Le dije. "Creo que no tiene ni idea, piensa que le había entrado al chico simplemente por los ojos, que la distancia y el tiempo habrían conseguido hacerle olvidarla."

"Esperemos que sea así." Me dijo Kobu. "Paso de peleas con chuchos por matar a uno de los suyos en una pelea por la hembra. ¡EH!" Gritó hacia la ventana abierta. "¡¿Se ha encendido la luz?!"

Oímos unos pasos y luego un clic que provocó un poco de luminosidad.

"¡Sí!" Nos contestó el chaval, Seth.

"¿Te importa ahora poner la cabeza bajo el grifo y decirnos si puedes ver alguna gota de agua?" Le dijo Kobu guiñándome un ojo a mí.

"¿Estáis de broma?" Nos dijo.

"Claro que no." Le dijo Kobu. "Vamos, mira a ver si hay agua."

"¡Yo no veo…!"

Splash!! Sonó antes del grito que soltó el pobre cuando supongo que le golpeó el agua de lleno en la cara cuando Kobu le metió una patada al cuadro y se conectó de golpe.

"¡De lleno!" Le dijo Kobu riéndose mientras le oíamos soltar maldiciones. "¿Volvemos dentro?"

"Sí, pero creo que deberías dejar de hacerle eso al chaval." Le dije. "Cuando Gabri despierte se enfadará."

"Cuando se despierte." Me dijo divertido. "Pero hasta entonces…"

"¡Maldito chupasangres asesino!" Le gritó Seth cuando llegamos dentro.

Yo simplemente pasé de ellos y fui al antiguo cuarto de baño donde solíamos tener una nevera volcada como bañera de diseño con un fondo falso bajo el que se encontraba el receptáculo lleno de cubitos de hielo.

"Ra, he estado pensando." Le dije pasándole una bandeja de hielo que volcó sobre Gabri medio enterrada en hielos. "Creo que Gabri sí que sabía lo que se hacía al venir a esconderse con este chico."

"Es amigo suyo, vosotros lo dijisteis." Me dijo.

Claro que le habíamos dicho solo eso, era evidente que a ella le importaba bastante el chico y si le decíamos a Rafael que Seth estaba 'impro-namorado' de ella no tenía muy claro que no fuesen a organizar una pelea de machos por sus favores, cosa que no agradaría a ninguno de los bandos.

"Sí, pero ahora que caigo, su olor es muy fuerte." Afirmé. "El olor de mi hermano y mío no es tan fuerte como el vuestro y se tapa fácilmente con desodorantes y ella solía bañarse en desodorantes todos los días. Si vivimos con un licántropo su olor tapará el nuestro o nuestra falta de él."

"A mí me preocupa más que los Vulturis puedan encontrar este sitio." Me dijo. "Si la mandaron a trabajar aquí supongo que sabrían que tenía una casa aquí."

"Eso pensábamos, pero las cartas nunca las enviaban aquí sino a la comisaría." Le contesté. "Y al principio no ibamos a comprar la casa, solo a alquilarla; además, estamos en medio de la nada, rodeado de vegetación y sin carretera fiable para llegar hasta aquí."

"¿Y por qué compró la casa en vez de pagar el alquiler?" Me dijo Ra mirándome con curiosidad.

"No lo sé." Le dije. "Ya sabes que a veces le da por hacer cosas raras que se escapan a nuestro conocimiento, y no es que vaya por ahí diciéndonos nada."

Vale, era verdad y mentira en parte. Ella no nos había dicho nada, pero me parecía que se había acabado encariñando un poco con aquel sitio.

"Ya verás, te gustará el sitio." Le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Hay un buen cazadero al norte, en la frontera con Canadá, y si tienes un fin de semana libre Alaska es lo más, sobre todo en temporada de focas o de osos."

"Furtivos, ya." Dijo suavemente asintiendo. "Gabri me ha mostrado lo que más le gustaba de la casa. Lo que no entiendo es por qué he visto también el día que se perdió en el monte, cuando conoció a la manada de Seth."

"¿Recuerdas su nombre?" Le dije.

"Una vez conocí a un Seth, y ella me ha hablado a veces de él." Me dijo.

_Peligro, peligro, peligro_… la lucecita roja acababa de encendérseme en la cabeza. El tono de Rafael nunca daba a entender ningún cambio de emoción hacia la rabia o la furia, pero era evidente por cómo lo había abordado que él también se comenzaba a preguntar por el chico.

"Es uno de los primero chicos que conoció aquí." Le dije para quitarle importancia. "Apuesto a que también te ha hablado del jefe Swan."

"Sí, también me ha enseñado imágenes de Charlie." Me contestó. "Del trabajo que hacían aquí."

Suspiré, al menos le había enseñado todo un poco.

"¿Me estáis ocultando algo?" Me soltó de pronto mirándome. "Gabri, eso se lo preguntaba a ellos."

"No, claro que no…" Le dije sintiendo que mi boca se movía por voluntad propia. "¿Qué tendríamos que ocultarte? Solo vinimos a hacer un trabajo."

"Me avergüenza pensar lo que habéis tenido que hacer por mi debilidad." Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio para mirarla a ella.

Es curioso, siempre era igual, cuando él estuvo mal ella no le soltaba la mano y ahora era la misma imagen con los papeles cambiados.

"Pensar que tuvisteis incluso que secuestrar a un bebé…" Murmuró. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho…"

No se estaba disculpando para mí, era para ella; tenía la mano contra su frente y luego la bajó hasta sus labios para besarle los dedos.

"Iré a ver si queda algo de reservas en la bodega." Le dije deseando salir.

Allí sobraba, me daba cuenta de ello, antes había estado bien estar con Gabri, era como tener otra vez familia aparte de mi hermano, como una especie de madre-hermana con la que nos divertíamos y que cuidábamos y ella cuidaba de nosotros; pero ahora que volvía a tener a Rafael…

"Pedazo bodega." Dijo una voz tras de mí. "Ahora sé dónde iban todas las reservas que desaparecieron del camión."

"Doctor." Le dije. "Qué…"

"Seth me llamó." Afirmó. "Estaba de visita en una comuna que hay bastante más al norte. Supongo que no conocerás Delhavi. Tania, Karmen, Eleazar…"

"No tengo el gusto." Afirmé.

"Bueno, y dónde está." Me preguntó. "Me temo que he tenido que tomar un desvío para venir y mi familia se preocupará si no regreso a casa en la fecha prevista."

Asentí.

"Por aquí." Le dije para conducirle escaleras arriba hasta la puerta del baño donde llamé a la puerta. "Ra, tenéis visita."

"Rafael, soy Carlisle." Le dijo él. "Seth me ha llamado contándome lo que pasaba."

"Carlisle, pensaba que estabas con tu familia." Le dijo Rafael sin soltarle la mano a Gabri.

"Estaba de visita a la comuna de Carmen." Le dijo él.

"¿Cómo está Carmen?" Le preguntó él.

"Bien, no sabe que estáis por aquí." Le dijo. "Vaya, esto parece grave."

"Creemos que tiene veneno aún, pero no conseguimos eliminarlo del todo." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Esta herida es bastante fea." Le dije a los chicos que estaban en la puerta vigilándome y a Rafael que estaba en el extremo opuesto a mí con la mano de Gabrielle aún cogida entre las suyas. "Pero parece haber cerrado."

"Gabri puede sanar las heridas con bastante facilidad." Me dijo Rafael. "Dice que su habilidad funciona también con los licántropos y… hemos matado a algunos 'hijos de la luna', hace tiempo."

Supongo que había sido por petición de Cayo, odiaba a esa raza y supongo que no les importaría mandar a una unidad tan preparada como ella a matarlos.

"Carlisle, no es lo que piensas, fueron unos individuos aislados que tenían aterrorizados a los habitantes de unas villas." Me dijo.

"¿Puedes leer la mente?" Le dije sorprendido de que así fuese.

"Un poco." Me dijo. "Soy un mentalista."

"Mi hijo también." Afirmé. "¿Me pasas un tubo de ensayo?"

"Claro." Me dijo cogiendo uno y pasándomelo. "Supongo que lo de tu hijo es peor. Gabri se quejaba de que cómo tenía que bloquearlo a veces porque si salía sin quererlo le daba dolor de cabeza."

"Edward afirma que es como tener varias radios en la cabeza." Le dije. "Y él no puede apagar su habilidad cuando quiera."

"Gabri cogió el poder de alguien para bloquear sus poderes que sean permanentes durante un rato que ella quiera." Me dijo. "Aunque no sé muy bien de quién o cuando lo hizo."

Bella, tenía que haber sido ella.

"¿Cómo es posible que tenga los poderes de ellos?" Dijo Seth.

"Me parece que... ella no quiere que os diga cómo." Afirmó Rafael. "Al menos no a vosotros dos. Esos dos saben cómo lo hace."

"Claro." Dijeron los hermanos con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

Era curioso, en la vida había visto aquella sangre, parecía tener vida propia, como la llamada 'sopa jurásica' que había dado lugar a las primeras formas de vida; pero sin embargo, acabé encontrando algo.

"Tiene un tipo de microoganismos mezclados con venenos." Les dije. "Por eso no habéis podido curarla, cada vez que quitáis el veneno los microorganismos generan más." Afirmé viéndolo.

"Oh, no... ¿por qué lo has hecho?" Dijo.

"¿Por qué he hecho qué?" Le dije confuso.

"No te lo decía a ti." Me dijo Nathan. "Hablan entre ellos." Afirmó señalándome a los dos mientras él la tenía frente con frente con la mano cogida en la suya y contra los labios. "Entre las habilidades mentalistas de Ra está la comunicación mental, aunque por lo que se ve, solo es un canal entre ellos dos."

"Carlisle." Me llamó Rafael haciéndome mirarle mientras se separaba de ella. "Me ha dicho que le hagas lo que quieras, necesita que averigües lo antes que puedas qué son esos bichos y por qué no podemos matarlos con medicinas."

Eso iba a ser complicado, no iba a ser cuestión de unas horas, ni siquiera de un par de días; estábamos hablando de investigaciones que llevarían días o incluso meses. Iba a decírselo cuando vi la mirada de todos, Rafael, los dos hermanos, incluso Seth; no, Seth y Rafael me miraban con cara de suplica y también de dolor.

"Está bien, investigaré lo que pueda." Nos dijo. "Le sacaré muestras de sangre y veré lo que podemos hacer."

"¿Podéis?" Me preguntó Seth.

"Edward y yo." Afirmé. "Ambos tenemos título de medicina. Edward me ayudará con esto."


End file.
